


Lola's Denial Secret

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others start to suspect that Lola has a thing for Logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola's Denial Secret

One day, at PCA, Zoey and her friends were in the girls' lounge and Quinn and Logan were sitting on the couch kissing and rubbing each other's noses. Zoey, Lola and Chase were all looking as it was going non stop.

Now that the other students at PCA knew Quinn and Logan were together it was so easy for them as a couple now. Lola suddenly rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, my God, I'm kinda starting to miss the days when you two were hiding this."

Quinn and Logan then stopped making out and Quinn then said, "C'mon, it's not like we're one of those couples that just spend every minute together and nothing else right?"

"Yeah, it's not like we suck face non stop. I think you're just jealous, Lola." Logan said, laughing a little.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lola shouted in denial as she sat up from the chair.

Logan then stood up and said, "C'mon, I noticed you've acted like you hate more then anyone on this campus. I bet you have a thing for me." He then rose an eyebrow.

Quinn then stood up and grabbed onto Logan's arm and said, "Do you have a thing for my baby?"

"No! That is bull! I do not have a thing for you. I hate you so much, I might have a thing for your lifeless body." She then looked over to Zoey on couch and said, "Zoey, do I have a thing for Logan?"

Zoey and Chase were feeding each other grapes, ignoring the whole thing. Lola then picked up a handful of grapes and threw them at Zoey. "Hey, what the hell, Lola?" Zoey asked, angrily

 

"I'm trying to get your attention, lovergirl." Lola said with her hands on her hips.

Chase then looked awkward and said, "Lovergirl?"

"I hear people say loverboy, but not lovergirl?" Zoey said, with an awkward look.

Wasn't Loverboy some band from the 80s?" Logan asked as he pulled a mirror out of his pocket and began looking at himself.

"I heard some of their songs when I was younger. They're actually pretty good." Quinn added.

Chase was cuddling Zoey in his arms and said, "Yeah, I think my favorite songs from them gotta be-"

"Can we stop talking about classic rock and get back on topic?!" Lola demanded. "Zoey, tell Logan I don't have a thing for him."

Zoey looked at Chase as they both were thinking the same thing. Lola then was getting nervous and asked, "Why are you guys all quiet like that?"

Zoey then said, "Well, you do tend to point out that you hate Logan pretty often. That's the same as Quinn and Dana did and they both liked Logan secretly."

"Dana liked me. I should have known. Well, I guess she missed out on God's gift to all women in the world."

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "Baby, how about putting the mirror away for a second."

"I gotta make sure I'm good looking for you when we make out." Logan responded. He then looked closely into the mirror lovingly.

Lola then took the mirror then threw it. Logan then screamed as Zoey and Chase were both laughing hard.

Lola just laughed and said, "This reminds me of the day I threw your hamburger at lunch."

Logan was breathing deeply as he picked up his broken mirror and he then said, "You're the one who threw my hamburger that day!"

Quinn then shoved Lola aside and said, "Listen, women. Until you stop being rude to my baby, we are not friends anymore."

Quinn then grabbed Logan's hand and said, "C'mon, Baby. Let's go find a quiet place where we can make out some more."

Later that day in the girls's dorm room, Lola was sitting down on one chair, next to Zoey and Quinn was on the other and Lola had some popcorn.

Quinn then pushed Zoey on the shoulder and said, "Tell your friend if I can have some popcorn."

"She's right next to me. Can you just ask her yourself?" Zoey asked annoyed.

Quinn then said, "Fine, she can go ahead and add some more butter and gravy and let's see if she still hot stuff."  
Lola then threw the bowl of popcorn over Quinn's head and yelled, "Did you just call me fat!"

Both girls then started a cat fight in the room and were yanking on each other's hair.  
Zoey then grabbed a pillow off her bed and started hitting them both with it. "Cut it out you too, enough!"

"Stay out of this, Zoey!" They both yelled.

Zoey then threw the pillow on the ground and walked towards the door and said, "That's it! You guys work this crap out yourselves. I'm not getting involved anymore." She then slammed the door.

"See what you did now! You pissed Zoey off!" Quinn yelled, as she then zapped Lola with a Lazer, using her watch.

"Oww!!" Lola shouted as she fell over. She then had all she could take. She then stood up, slowly, breathing deeply. "Okay, I had a dream about Logan and I do have a thing for him! Since we're not friends anymore, I guess this is a good time to admit it."

Quinn just stared at her, shaking in anger. She then screamed so loud her glasses cracked and she then continued shooting Lola with her watch. "You're dead meat, women!"

"Quinn, just take it easy now. I was just joking, ahhh!!!" Lola screamed as she ran out of the room as Quinn was chasing her.

Stacy was walking through the hallways, as Lola ran passed her as she said, "Oh, hi, Lola, What's up?" Lola then knocked her over by accident, she then fell over on the ground and got up slowly. "Some people can be so rude." She then got shot by Quinn's watch and fell over, passing out.

Meanwhile, Zoey was down in the lounge, at the pool table, playing pool with Michael and Chase. Michael was whining, getting the balls in the holes each time. "I tell, you guys., I am one freaking drippin player!"

Zoey and Chase just looked at him annoyed and Chase then said, "Dude, you're never gonna get credit for that word."

"Yeah, give it up for God sake. It's been over a year since you tried to start that slang word, I'm also getting tired of flump."

"Hey, don't you mock my words, you flumppy girl you. You guys are just jealous because I invented words and you haven't."

Zoey then took a shot at the balls and didn't get one of them in any of the holes. She then sighed and said, "Dang it, I'm so suckish today."

"Is suckish a word?" Michael asked.

"It's more a word then drippin." Zoey said, sarcastically with a smile.

"I think it's just a substitute for saying you suck." Chase said.

Zoey punched Chase in the shoulder and said, "Chase, watch the language. This is a fanfiction for a kid's show."

Chase rubbed is shoulder and said, "Well, compared to some of the other language we have had today, sucks isn't too bad.

"What I don't get is why the hell the creator of this show allows so much blasphemy, but we can't say damn or crap ever." Michael said.

Chase and Zoey just nodded. Zoey then said, "Okay, I think we've broken the fourth wall enough. Now I got to talk to you guys about how Quinn and Lola are boiling my blood into the danger zone."

"The dangerzone? Wasn't that a song from the 80s?" Chase asked. Zoey just rolled her eyes then facepalmed.

They all three then heard screaming as Lola was running in the lounge as Quinn was chasing her, swearing at her and threatening her.

"Whoa, something tells me Lola does have a thing for Logan and Quinn found out." Michael said, laughing a little.

"Aren't you gonna stop them from killing each other?" Chase asked Zoey.

Zoey then thought about it, crossing her arms said, "I think they can work it out themselves. Let's play some more."

They continued playing pool as Lola and Quinn continued fighting until they both eventually passed out.

The end.


End file.
